Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of communication oriented computer software. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the computer software described herein enables the instant deployment of alert data across disparate systems.
Description of the Related Art
There are various systems for deploying message data. A commonly used term for this type of real-time exchange is instant messaging. Instant messaging is inexpensive, with most vendors giving away the product and others charging nominal licensing fees. Such instant messaging systems are powerful in that they allow users to communicate in one window while, for example, looking over a document in another. Team members in different locations can set up impromptu conversations, bouncing ideas and strategies off each other.
Some examples of instant messaging systems capable of deploying message data across a network include systems such as Internet Relay Chat (IRC), AIM, MSN Messenger, Yahoo Messenger provide mechanisms for instantaneously transporting data between client computers. Generally speaking these systems provide a plurality of client systems with the ability to transmit data between each client system by transporting the data through a server system. Each of these systems identified above utilizes its own protocol to transport data and message data from one system cannot currently cross over to another system. The best-known instant messaging system is America Online's Instant Messenger (AIM). AIM is software that anyone with an Internet connection can download, whether they are an AOL member or not. After registering a screen name, the user can maintain lists of AOL members and other AIM users, and be alerted whenever one of those in the list comes on-line. When one of those in the list comes on-line, the corresponding screen name appears in an AIM interface window on the screen. By clicking on the name appearing in the AIM interface window, the user may then send an instant message and initiate a conversation session. Users can also sort their buddies into groups.
There are a number of patented system relating to the deployment of data. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,549 describes an information and advertising distribution system. A data server stores and updates a database of information items and advertisements. The information items and advertisements are each categorized so that each has an associated information category. Workstations remotely located from the data server each include a display device, a communication interface for receiving at least a subset of the information items and advertisements in the data server's database and local memory for storing the information items and advertisements received from the data server. An information administrator in each workstation establishes communication with the data server from time to time so as to update the information items and advertisements stored in local memory with at least a subset of the information items and advertisements stored by the data server. An information display controller in each workstation displays on the workstation's display device at least a subset of the information items and advertisements stored in local memory when the workstation meets predefined idleness criteria. At least a subset of the workstations include a profiler for storing subscriber profile data. The subscriber profile data represents subscriber information viewing preferences, indicating information categories for which the subscriber does and does not want to view information items. The information display controller includes a filter for excluding from the information items displayed on the display device those information items inconsistent with the subscriber profile data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,415 describes a closed-loop message distribution system configured to accept documents from a variety or sources via a plurality of media, presenting the documents to a plurality of recipients through their preferred communications channel, document personalization, and suppressing delivery of follow-up documents to those recipients who have responded to an earlier related message.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,602 describes a method and system for interactively responding to queries from a remotely located user includes a computer server system configured to receiving an instant message query or request from the user over the Internet. The query or request is interpreted and appropriate action is taken, such as accessing a local or remote data resource and formulating an answer to the user's query. The answer is formatted as appropriate and returned to the user as an instant message or via another route specified by the user. A method and system of providing authenticated access to a given web page via instant messaging is also disclosed.
There is a need for a system and method for instantaneously deploying packetized alert data in a one to many configuration or a many to many configuration where the data to be received by each recipient can be customized in a way that leaves a publisher with optimum control over the content or revenue generated from each deployment.